YUNJAE's WORLD : Reality of YUNJAE
by RulesBreaker13
Summary: [NS]YUNJAE YUNJAE YUNJAE Ada apa dengan mereka? Tidak kok. Mereka tetap eternal dan ultimate couple. Lalu? Tak tahulah anda harus mengeceknya sendiri Pro? Kontra? I dare to use your official account
1. Chapter 1

Saya sangat tahu mengapa membuat tulisan ini~

Daripada saya meledak(?) tidak jelas di malam yang dingin karena guyran hujan deras berkepanjangan akhir-akhir ini, akan lebih melegakan jika dituangkan dalam bentuk tulisan.

Oke para YunJae shipper~ keluarlaaaah /lambai" foto 'iyaiya' YJ/ *geplaked*

Haha~ okeh.

Begini, saya sadar dengan betul bagaimana hubungan sejenis itu. Salah memang. Tapi... ini masalah cinta, masalah hati. Tidak datang karena diinginkan, hanya datang begitu saja (disamping juga karena kebiasaan). Hayo... siapa yang setuju dengan saya? Kekeke~

Saya tidak ambil pusing ketika teman-teman real saya melihat saya dengan tatapan aneh ketika sedang searching waktu pelajaran IT, dan gegulingan karena nyambi baca FF YUNJAE dan juga FAKTA-FAKTA YUNJAE. Mereka pikir saya ini aneh dan...weirdo lah istilahnya, hahay.

Meski begini...saya pribadi straight 100%, hehe.

Tapi syukurnya, hmm... hampir setiap hari di kelas saya mendapat 'fanservice' dari 2 teman laki-laki di kelas.

Jadi ceritanya...

Di kelas saya hanya ada 13 murid termasuk saya. Mengapa? Karena kelas saya ehemspesialehem. 2 diantaranya lelaki dan 11 lainnya perempuan. Merekaa straight, saya akui itu. Namun sudah sepantasnya mereka kemana-mana berdua sebagai makhluk 'sejenis'.

But you know what?

One of them is 'seme' type, and another is 'uke' type. Hellyea~ benar-benar deh. Pipi saya sering bersemu merah ketika melihat mereka. Entah, saya memang aneh :P

Si uke katakanlah bernama Ar, dan seme inisialnya Sa. Si uke ini maniiiiiiiis buanget deh. Lil bit girly when he walk, and always smile when I made some jokes to him, khukhu. Dan Sa ini tipe seme penyayang. Saya sering dibelikan Beng-b*ng oleh dia karena (saya ngakunya) dia oom saya, haha.

Kekurangannya, Sa ini pemalas banget == kudrat 13 deh, hampir putus asa saya menyemangati dia untuk ngerjakan tugas. HEBATNYA Ar ini lebih lebih dan lebih sabar ngajarin Sa, padahal saya sudah skak give up, hoho.

Intinya pojok belakang sebelah kanan adalah corner mereka, di mana saya seriiing sekali memperhatikan mereka. So sweet, I swear!

(Maaf sebelumnya, ini memang bukan fanfic, hanya share pemikiran. Hehe, di dunia real teman yang fujoshi beda kelas dan jauuuh sekali. Jadi desire(?) saya kurang bisa terlampiaskan. Mian yaaa)

Oke, back to the theme.

Saya menulis ini jam 23:04 tanggal 28-02-13, bertepatan dengan selesainya saya menonton drama Korea berjudul "Reply 1997". Adakah dari teman-teman sekalian yang sudah melihat drama ini? Kalau ya, mind to share with me? Hehe.

Tidak tahu kenapa, saya mendapat banyak hint YunJae di sini (?) #waks

Katakanlah saya berlebihan, terserah. Katakanlah saya mengada-ngada, memang benar, ini opini. Katakanlah anda tidak suka dan membenci tulisan saya ini, ada tombol EXIT kok :D

Teman saya jejingkrakan nonton drama ini karena so sweet lah, pemainnya ganteng lah, ceritanyaa menarik, tentang fangirling lah~ haha, I agree. But I have ANOTHER REASONS!

Pertama, nama salah satu pemaainnya yang laki-laki adalah 'Yoon Yunje'. Tapi tertulis dalam subtitle 'Yun Jae' :3 . Pada tahap ini saya masih biasa saja.

Kedua, pemeran utama yang yeoja bernama Song Shiwon yang seorang hardcore and fanatic fans of HOT. Dalam cerita dikisahkan Shiwon sangat mengidolakan dan rela melakukan apa saja untuk bertemu HOT, dan juga ultimate bias-nya, Tony. Ia sampai menjuluki dirinya sebagai 'Tony's wife'. Oke ini juga biasa~

Ketiga, dalam cerita Shiwon yang masih duduk di SMA juga menulis fanfic (sebut saja author) tentang HOT. Dan tahukah anda apa genrenya? YAOI. Pairing Woohyuk dan Tony! (maaf kalau salah pengetikan nama). Dan tahu ratednya? M, NC, BDSM, entah apalagi istilahnya. INI WHAO BANGET. Hahahaha XD saya alay? Thanks ya :3

Keempat, Yunje mempunyai sahabat namja yang sangat dekat, namanya Kang Junhee (diperankan Hoya - Infinite). Nah, Junhee ini ehemgayehem ._.a padahal saya perhatikan member di Infinite itu yang paling manly adalah Hoya karena selain rapper dance-nya juga macho abis. Kenyataan di drama ini dia uke == HELLNO, but BIGYES. Saya akui Hoya manis banget. Sifatnya boooo', gemes deh eike :3

Kelima, sosok Junhee ini ternyata menyukai Yunje, sahabatnya sendiri. Dan tentunya Yunje ini seme banget -_-. DAN KALIAN TAHU? Silsilah keluarga Junhee sama seperti uri Youngwoong Jaejoong. Apa itu? Junhee memiliki 8 saudara perempuan. PERSIS SEPERTI JAEJOONG KAN? Hell... saya gemes sendiri waktu memikirkan ini XDv

Keenam, di episode terakhir (16th) dijelaskan bahwa mereka sudah berkerja dan berada diumur-umur untuk menikah. Sebelumnya kaan diceritakan bagaimana seorang Shiwon fangirling ke HOT. Di lain pihak, kakak laki-laki dari Yunje mempunyai istri yang seorang CASSIOPEA.

Ketujuh, kakak laki-laki Yunje bernama Taewoong bekerja di sebuah kantor. Lalu pada suatu hari para sekertarisnya mengajak ia ke suatu konser (ada 4 sekertaris). Jalan ceritanya begini :

Taewoong mengandarai mobil sedannya. Satu berada di jok depan, dan tiga di belakang. Awalnya suara back sound tidak terdengar, lalu di mobil itu ternyata mereka sedang mendengarkan lagu TVXQ – HUG. BETAPA SAAT ITU GUE HAMPIR NANGIS KAWAAAAAN! BAYANGIN, ITU LAAGU TVXQ YANG UDAH LAAAMAAA BANGET~ YAANG MENDUNIA (kata gue, wkwkw) YANG MEREKE BER L-I-M-A. TVXQ AS FIVE :"

Gosh! Saya bingung beneran deh~ mau jejeritan udah tengah malem, mau jambak-jambakan juga sama siapa? Masa sama appa? Mati muda dong ==

Benar-benar waktu itu hati saya berdegup dehhhh mau fangirling sama siapa coba? Temen YJS atau minimal Cassie yang deket aja gak ada == (KARENA ITU AYO KITA KENALAN :").

Oke balik, saya nikmatin benar-benar lagu itu sampai habis. Saya juga ikut tepuk tangan sama seperti para sekertaris di drama itu. Huweee TT_TT sedih sumpah -_-v

Lalu latar berubah lagi... mereka sampai di tempat dimana DBSK MENGADAKAN KONSER... kkk~ disitu terlihat banyak poster mereka BERLIMA. Ada Rising Sun, dan lain-lain. Itu WHAO banget loh, hey, ini jaman kapan gitu... ada drama yang nampilin DBSK, berlima... nggak ada JYJ atau DBSK as two... adanya mereka BERLIMA :")

Di sekitaran tempat konser itu banyak banget fans yang bawa balon meraaah :" kyaaaa . itu moment paling tersensitif di drama itu menurut gue (padahal ada scene orang meninggal juga di drama itu tapi gue biasa aja, bener deh ._.a)

Next~

Ketujuh, ada acara reunian. Hadir Taewoong, Shiwon, Yunje, Junhee, dan lain-lain. Taewoong sebenarnya sudah beristri, namun ia tidak bisa datang karena sedang berada di Jepang. Tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Istri Taewoong pergi ke Jepang untuk nonton konser DBSK -_- hey yooo! Padahal dalam cerita si Taewoong ini adalah kandidat presiden Korea Selatan. Dan yang kyaaaaaa-nya lagi (?) si istri ini adalah PRESIDENT OF DBSK FANS aka CASSIOPEA. Pliss... hellyes. Waaatheeepppeeen -_-

Itu saja sih ._.

Terserahlah kalau tulisan ini dianggap bagaimana. Depend on your self kok :3 I really don't mind. But it's joyness if because this essay (?) I can get a lot of YJ's shipper mate~ kekeke :333 #modusmodus (I DO NOT CARE -_-)

Heh~ painful... sakit deh bener waktu mau fangirling-an about YunJae atau DBSK, gue gak ada temen == bisa mati kejang bener deh soalnya gada pelampiasannya...

Sampai saya menulis paragraf ini, jantung masih berdebar melihat episode terakhir Reply 1997. Ahh~~~~ I love you REPLY 1997 :*

Ohya, terima kasih yaa buat reviewer di FF saya yang itu, itu, dan yang itu. Bighug nih ({.}) TERIMA KASIH YAAAA :D

Such a spirit ^_^)/

Kbye~~

NB : Apalah ini semua... haha, the REALITY of YUNJAE 3

Ahya, kenapa FF ini K+? Karena menurut saya karangan ini adalah suatu pemikiran yang dewasa... #modus


	2. Reviewing A

**MENERIMA SEGALA BENTUK REVIEW**

**BUT I ****DARE**** YOU TO ****USE**** YOUR ****OFFICIAL ACCOUNT**** ^_^**

SEMUA YANG TERTULIS ADALAH FIKSI MURNI KARANGAN SAYA KECUALI BEBERAPA HAL DI BAGIAN BAWAH (temukan sendiri)

Enjoy! Nggak enjoy? Kritik aja, nggak papaaaaa :D

**RHEIN**

**06.03.13**

Hari ini suhu udara rendah, maklumlah musim gugur, beberapa hari kedepan salju mungkin akan turun. Menengadah ke atas langit memperhatikan awan yang berarak teratur. Tidak tebal, hanya mendung yang merata. Sesekali hembusan angin menerpa wajah, membuat berkali-kali menaikkan kerah jaket menetralisir suhu.

Terbayang di kepalaku apa yang akan terjadi diantara mereka berdua jika udara dingin seperti ini melanda Seoul. Kulangkahkan kakiku lebar-lebar mencapai tempat tujuan.

Kenalkan, saya Rhein. Saya perempuan, berada di tingkat 2 Seoul Senior High School. Perawakan? Biasa saja, tapi orang bilang sih imut, haha.

Aku seperti gadis biasa pada umumnya dengan tugas sekolah yang menumpuk, lomba-lomba, PR, guru killer, crush, jatuh hati, patah hati, jatuh cinta lagi -_-

Membuka rahasia sedikit, aku FUJOSHI.

Orang biasa akan melihat diriku dengan biasa pula. Namun jika para fujoshi yang lain mengetahui hal ini, aku yakin mereka akan sangat berharap untuk bertukar posisi denganku.

Tebaklah, haha.

Benar?

Salah?

Ya, tetanggaku –tepatnya tetangga apartemenku adalah Kim Jaejoong. Bukan itu saja, terkadang Jung Yunho menginap di apartemen Kim Jaejoong atau yang lebih akrab kusapa Boo-sshi. Intinya, tetanggaku adalah the eternal couple yang sering dibicarakan para fujoshi, YUNJAE COUPLE. Bahagia? Tidak, karena aku sudah mimisan duluan.

Kembali kurapatkan syal berwarna merah kotak-kotak yang melingkari leherku. Terliha di depan sana halte dengan tujuan bis apartemenku. Tak perlu menunggu lama menunggu bis datang, tepat waktu. Aku tersenyum kecil.

Entah, namun aku tidak terlalu suka keramaian. Itulah alasan aku memilih tempat duduk pojok kiri paling belakang.

"_In__my heart in my soul nayege sarangiran  
Ajig osaeghajiman uh uh babe  
Isesang modun gor noyege jugoshipo ggumesorado__..._". Kulantunkan sebaris lirik lagu TVXQ di jaman dulu, sebelum mereka berpisah.

Mereka memang sudah berpisah, namun tidak dihatiku.

Senyuman kecil tersungging di bibir ketika mengingat SMS dari Boo-sshi siang tadi,

'_Rhein-a, hari ini appamu datang. Cepatlah pulang, oke!'_

Seketika aku tersedak mengetahui hal ini. Selama dua bulan ini yang kutahu jarang sekali Yunho-sshi berkunjung ke apartemen Boo-sshi. Bagaimana tidak senang? Mungkin saja ada _fans service?_ Karena hal ini aku bergegas pulang setelah bel sekolah berdentang, dan di sinilah aku berada, mengamati jalanan kota Seoul yang semakin ramai menjelang malam.

Sedikit kujelaskan, aku mengenal Boo-sshi secara tidak sengaja. Ketika mendengar ada orang baru di apartemen sebelah, eomma dengan semangat menyambut mereka. Ia menyuruhku untuk mengantar kimchi spesial untuk tetangga baru kami. Tak ada firasat apa-apa, hanya ketika tetangga baru tersebut membuka pintu seketika aliran darahku berhenti. Tahu apa yang kulihat?

_Setelah mengetuk pintu apartemen tersebut tiga kali, pintu terbuka, tersembullah sebuah kepala berambut blonde dengan sedikit acak-acakan._

'_Ye?', kata orang itu._

'_Mian mengganggu, saya tetangga di sebelah kanan. Ini ada sedikit kimchi dari eomma untuk anda...eeung...', Rhein menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, merasa tidak yakin akan melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia tidak mengetahui, siapa nama manusia tersebut?_

'_Kumohon jangan berteriak...aku...mmm...Kim Jaejoong', ternyata ia seorang lelaki. Jaejoong tersenyum kaku mendapati Rhein yang tersentak. Siapalah yang tidak mengenal dirinya?_

'_Kau mengenalku kan?', tanya Jaejoong lagi sambil tersenyum dan membuka pintu apartemennya lebar setelah beberapa saat Rhein tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berteriak atau membuat keributan._

'_Y-ye... t-tentu s-saja...yun...y-yunjae...YUNJAE COUPLE!', Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya bingung melihat Rhein yang kini menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangannya. Sedangkan Rhein sendiri masih tersentak akan kenyataan yang berada di depan matanya._

'_Wae Boo?', sebuah suara bass menginterupsi mereka. Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara di belakangnya lalu kembali menghadap Rhein, terlihat sekali pipi putih mulusnya bersemu merah._

_Rhein mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali berharap ia tak salah lihat. Jung Yunho, sang leader TVXQ berada di belakang Jaejoong tanpa memakai busana hanya celana tiga perempat memperlihatkan kulit coklat dan abs yang tercetak sempurna sedang mengeringkan rambut basah dengan handuk di salah satu tangannya. Rhein sudah cukup sadar akan sebuah bite mark yang berada di ehemdadaehem kekar itu._

_Jaejoong meneguk ludah gugup. Jelaslah sudah, ternyata gadis muda ini melihat Yunho di belakangnya. Apa mungkin ia YunJae shipper? Tadi ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu, pikir Jaejoong._

'_E-eh, ada tamu rupanya. Jae-ah, kau tidak menyuruhnya masuk?', tanya Yunho kaku setelah menyadari situasi._

'_Appa...eomma...Yunppa...Jaemma...', Rhein tanpa sadar mengatakan itu lirih. Membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong gantian tersentak._

_Jelas sudah, gadis muda di depan mereka adalah YunJae shipper._

Sejak saat itu aku sering mengunjungi apartemen mereka. Entah ketika Yunho-sshi ada atau tidak karena jadwalnya yang sibuk dengan TVXQ. Mereka pun memperbolehkanku untuk memanggil mereka dengan sebutan 'appa' dan 'eomma' terkadang.

Aku salut dengan mereka. Di tengah keadaan tidak dalam satu grup dan berbeda jadwal tentunya, mereka adalah pasangan yang harmonis. Jung Yunho yang tampan dan Kim Jaejoong yang memikat.

Di depan mereka terkuaklah jati diriku sebagai seorang fujoshi, tak mengapa, aku tak menyesal.

Hampir 5 bulan aku mengenal mereka. Ini anugrah. Namun sati yang masih membuatku penasaran. Begini, aku sering membaca FF YunJae dengan banyak rating. Ada yang M, BDSM, MPREG, T, K+, dan lain-lain.

Jujur saja aku mengharapkan mereka berbuat _'sesuatu'_ ketika aku bersama mereka. Namun entah, sepertinya mereka sangat bisa untuk berakting normal. Benar-benar mengesalkan.

Baru saja tadi di sekolah aku membaca sebuah FF berjudul _'Warm Winter'_. Intinya, cuaca yang dingin membuat mereka melakukan hal yang iya-iya -_-

Kini aku berjalan melewati lobi apartemen menuju lift ke lantai 5 dengan tidak sabar.

"Boo-sshi...!", ujarku sambil mengetuk pintu apartemen nomer 123 tersebut. Tak berselang lama pintu terbuka dan aku masuk.

"Rhein-ah, bahkan kau belum mengganti seragammu. Apa kau sudah izin eommamu?", selidik Boo-sshi.

"Kau kan eommaku Boo-sshi",

"Aish~ Vera-sshi akan marah jika kau tak minta izin padanya. Setidaknya ganti bajumu dulu, toh Yunho juga belum datang. Dan jangan memangilku 'Boo-sshi', Yunho sedikit sensitif akhir-akhir ini", jelas Jaejoong.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan izin eomma. Tapi...Rhein juga kangen Boo-sshi...", kataku merengut.

"Aigoo anak eomma manja sekali...sini eomma peluk", lalu terjadilah pelukan itu. Rasanya hangat sekali. Hmm...aroma Jaejoong-sshi begitu manis. Maskulin iya, feminin iya juga. Ditambah sweater tipis yang kini ia gunakan, rasanya tidak rela melepas pelukan dengan eomma Jaejoong tersayang.

"Ehem...", sebuah deheman membuat pelukan kami terlepas. Ini bukan selingkuh. Aku sudah menganggap Boo-sshi eommaku sendiri selain karena dia pintar masak, ia juga pelaku utama dalam kasus YunJae couple.

"Hehe, mian appa...ini aku kembalikan Boo-sshi", tersenyum kecil sambil mendorong Jaejoong-sshi ke arah lelaki tegap yang berdiri di living room yang sedang bersedekap.

"Rhein-ah, berhenti memanggil Boo-ku dengan sebutan itu. Itu panggilan sayangku. Mengapa kau tak mau mengerti?", Yunho mengusap kepalaku sedikit kasar, aku hanya tertawa pelan sambil mengambil alih tas plastik putih yang berada di tangannya. Hm! Pizza!

"Eeung...appa terlihat tampan sekali sore ini, serius", elakku sambil mengacungkan jari membentuk _'peace'. _Tapi aku tidak bohong, jas kasual berwarna hitam membungkus tubuh tegapnya dengan apik ditambah dalaman kaos berwarna putih dan jeans biru tua. (bayangkan saja tatanan rambut Yunho seperti ini

imgres?imgurl= . /_wvGuGOp5AdY/TBtwPYfnQEI/AAAAAAAAAA4/8swwczG4gdw/s1600/u% &imgrefurl= . &usg=_v8TqK0MFghzFSgUFyi1wF6VX1CY=&h=327&w=468&sz=39&hl=en&start=15&zoom=1&tbnid=W_LDA-3KV0sjcM:&tbnh=89&tbnw=128&ei=-Uw3Ub-HOYzOrQekkoAw&prev=/search%3Fq%3Djung%2Byunho%2Bganteng%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26client%3Dfirefox-a%26sa%3DN%26rls% :en-US:official%26tbm%3Disch&um=1&itbs=1&sa=X&ved=0CEcQrQMwDg

"Pizza itu untukmu jika kau pulang dan ganti baju sekarang", ujar Jaejoong sambil mendorong Rhein lembut menuju pintu.

"Baiklah aku akan pulang. Awas ada yang menyentuh pizza-ku", aku mendelik kesal pada Yunho-sshi karena tertawa melihatku yang merengut sambil memakai sepatu.

"Jaejoong-sshi, kau terlihat menggiurkan sekali dengan baju itu, hihihi", aku terkiki pelan melihat wajahnya yang merona berbanding terbalik dengan rona merah wajah Yunho-sshi yang kesal

(bayangkan Jaejoong seperti ini :

imgres?imgurl= /images/thumb/0/09/Youngwoong_ /275px-Youngwoong_ &imgrefurl= /Kim_Jae-Joong&usg=_tQg7Rrx1tZrNPOXjNvjqf_LGuXA=&h=413&w=275&sz=19&hl=en&start=7&zoom=1&tbnid=hlKes2YZA058tM:&tbnh=125&tbnw=83&ei=oE83Uei2DJDIrQf25oDYAw&prev=/search%3Fq%3Dkim%2Bjaejoong%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26client%3Dfirefox-a%26rls% :en-US:official%26tbm%3Disch&um=1&itbs=1&sa=X&ved=0CDcQrQMwBg

"Arasseo arasseo. Anak kecil, cepatlah ganti baju sana!", hardik Yunho-sshi dibalas kekehan olehku.

"Cuaca di luar dingin sekali, bukan begitu? Yunho-sshi, Jaejoong-sshi, kalian tahu tadi di sekolah aku membaca salah satu FF karya YunJae shipper...dalam FF itu mengisahkan kalian berbagi kehangatan di cuaca yang dingin. Entah apa maskud berbagi kehangatan itu...kuharap sih aku bisa menyaksikannya", ujarku dengan wajah sepolos mungkin. Entah darimana kata-kata itu ada, meluncur begitu saja. Salahkan otakku yang pervert ini.

"Aigoo...", Rhein melihat wajah Jaejoong yang sepenuhnya ia tenggelamkan di bantal sofa menahan malu. Sedangkan Yunho terlihat salah tingkah, terlihat dari cara bicaranya yang tergagap.

"Y-yaaa! B-bicara apa kau ini? Tentu saja kami akan melakukannya!", balas Yunho dengan nada gusar. Seketika Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya sambil melongo, pun Rhein.

"Y-yun...apa yang kau bicarakan...", Jaejoong menarik-narik ujung baju Yunho sambil menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangan, sama dengan gesture ketika ia tertawa, manis sekali.

"M-mwo? Aish! Neo michin nom", Yunho mengusap wajahnya kasar. Entah karena sudah lama tak bertemu BooJae-nya, pikirannya menuju ke arah pervert.

"Aku pulang sekarang...!", Rhein bergegas keluar dari apartemen YunJae untuk menghindari suasana canggung yang tercipta karena dirinya.

"Jaejoong-sshi, bibirmu mengapa bengkak seperti itu?", tanya Rhein memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat lebih jelas perubahan bentuk bibir Jaejoong. Perasaan bibir Jaejoong tadi tidak semerah dan sebengkak itu, pikir Rhein.

"Apakah kau terkena sengatan lebah?", tanya Rhein lagi. Entah dia polos atau hanya berpura-pura

-_-v

"Y-ya, memang. Lebahnya besar sekali sehingga seperti ini", jawab Jaejoong kaku.

"Appa! Apa kau tau?", pandanganku beralih pada Yunho-sshi, namun ia malah menundukkan wajahnya.

"Habiskan dulu pizza-mu aegya, setelah itu baru bertanya". Yunho kemudian berdiri menuju westafel untuk mencuci tangannya.

"Yunho-sshi! Aku sudah kelas 2 senior high school...", elakku. Enak saja dipanggil bayi -_-

"Kau terlalu pendek untuk ukuran anak SMA"

"Aku imut!"

"Rhein-ah, Yunho-ah, jangan bertengkar terus", kata Jaejoong sambil pandangannya tidak beralih dari TV yang sedang menyala.

"Dia duluan yang mulai Boo,", Yunho menghampiri sofa dan duduk di samping Jaejoong. Aku yang berada di karpet bawah depan sofa hanya merengut sebal.

"Yunho-sshi, kau tahu tidak?", kataku sambil menatap kearahnya.

"Apa?"

"Kemarin aku menonton drama berjudul Reply 1997 bersama teman sekelas",

"Oh, aku tahu drama itu," kata Jaejoong menyela.

"Memang ada apa dengan film itu?", balas Yunho.

"Di dalamnya banyak sekali hint-hint mengenai hubungan kalian...", jawabku.

"Hah?! Jadi hubungan kami sudah tereskpos? Bagaimana bisa? Ishh", Yunho mengabaikan TV dan beralih duduk di karpet bersamaku.

"Yaa Jung Yunho! Lalu kenapa? Kau tak suka hubungan kita diketahui orang lain?", kini Jaejoongpun tertarik.

"Tidak Boo...hanya saja kau tahulah keadaan sekarang...mengertilah posisiku...", dengan lembut Yunho mengelus paha namja cantik itu sambil tersenyum. Aku yang melihatnya menginginkan lebih (?) #plakk -_-

"Arasseo Yunnie..."

"Memang ceritanya tentang kami?", sepertinya Yunho sangat tertarik dengan obrolanku.

"Yaaaa begitulah. Aku menuliskan beberapa hint di akunku melalui ", jawabku.

"Lalu? Apakah ada tanggapan? Aku penasaran..."

"Aku ingin melihatnya", kini Jaejoong pun beralih duduk di karpet juga.

Melihat mereka tertarik seperti itu, aku mengambil laptopku dan menyalakannya. Setelah tersambung dengan wi-fi apartemen, aku log in di dan membuka tulisan dengan judul _YUNJAE's WORLD : Reality of YUNJAE_.

Beberapa saat mereka membaca sambil beberapa kali mengusap tengkuk yang kutahu tidak gatal -_-.

"Kau ini benar-benar...", Yunho menatapku dengan gemas lalu mencubit pipiku.

"Yaaaa! Appo -_-", kutepis tangan besarnya itu _'sentuhkan tangan kekarmu itu ditubuh Jaejoong-sshi saja kenapa'_ pikirku sebal.

"Huwahahahahaha", Jaejoong tertawa dan mengundang perhatianku dan Yunho.

"Aku ingin melihat tanggapan mereka," ujar Jaejoong setelah tawanya mereda. Dan kumunculkan kotak review.

_My beauty jeje __2/28/13 . chapter 1_

_Kyaa..mw nonton kalo gitu..kok gk diceritain Yunje sm junhee nya jadian gak? Hiks...trus temen sekelasnya Tadi apa kabarnyah...hayodonk nak..umma msh pengen diceritain.. :p_

Aku membalasnya, _'Junhee sama Yunje nggak jadian umma...temen sekelasku lagi nggak papa kok ._. Masa ya kemarin kita sekelas berenang di Suncity pool, si Sat(seme) jemputin Ar(uke). Padahal kalau berangkat sekolah juga sendiri-sendiri'_. Klik! Aku menekan enter dan balasan review keluar.

"My beauty jeje?", Jaejoong menggumam pelan.

"Hahaha, dia eomma Jae-sshi. Kau tahu, eommaku juga punya akun di FFN ini", jawabku polos.

"Ige mwoya, micheosseo", Yunho mengurut pelipisnya,

"Jadi di kelas kau mempunyai teman yang seperti kami ini?", tanya Jaejoong.

"Tidak kurasa. Mereka straight, tapi terlalu dekat. Kemana-mana selalu bersama, satunya tipe uke dan satunya tipe seme. Jadilah aku sering menjodoh-jodohkan mereka", kataku.

"Lalu Ar dan Sat, apa tanggapan mereka?"

"Mereka adem ayem, malah biasanya memberi fan service ._.", jawabku polos.

_Kyuubi kim __2/28/13 . chapter 1_

_Chingu nyari partner Jambak2an?  
Ayo ma aq eukyangkyangkyang...  
Aq mw nonton...  
Judulnya apa chingu?_

Aku mengetik_, 'Iya nih chinguuuu XDD butuh banget untuk pelampiasan :3 judulnya REPLY 1997. Selamat nonton yaaa ^_^'_

"Itu kan cara tertawa Junsu...", gumam Yunho pelan,

"Pabboya! Semua orang juga tahu Jung", Jaejoong menjitak kepala Yunho yang meringis.

_yunhoism __2/28/13 . chapter 1_

_._._

"Apa maksudnya dia berkomentar seperti itu?", tanya Yunho

"Aku juga tidak tahu appa...", mengangkat bahu tak tahu.

_Lee Kibum __2/28/13 . chapter 1_

_waduh sy blm pernah ntn replay 1997_

tp aku bisa bayangin betapa senang.a ntn drama yg dbsk msh berlima

Aku menulis, _'Segera nonton kawaaan! Bagus loh ^_^ _

_Iya ya :" tapi DBSK always 5 kok~ KEEP THE FAITH ^_^_

"Yun...", aku menoleh pada Jae-sshi dan mendapati matanya sedikit memerah.

"Sssh... gwaenchanha Boo...jika takdir, aku yakin kita akan kembali berlima...", ujar Yunho menenangkan. Aku menghela nafas berat, masalah mereka memang sangat berat...

_Milia Schiver __2/28/13 . chapter 1_

_hya! jadi pengen nonton film itu! XD jgn" yg buat crita.a YJS lagi.. *ditabok* ne eonnie, ayo kita kenalan! XD #ehh #plakk_

Aku membalas, _'Iya! Kali aja ya :3 saya sih berharap begitu...wkwkwkw_

_Ayok deh kenalan XD PM maybe? Aktif twitter nggak?'_

"Hanya itu saja Rhein-ah?", tanya Jaejoong.

"Tidak, masih ada... ini dia...", aku membuka review berikutnya.

TO BE CONTINUE ^_^ (iya kalo iyaaaa -_-v)

Hehe~

Special thanks untuk yang review. Terimakasih untuk flame dan bash-nya yaa ^_^

Entah saya yang heartless atau bagaimana, komentar-komentar 'cinta' itu bagaikan lecutan semangat untuk saya :D

Special pakai peluk untuk review dari NAOMI. Terimakasih dari saya untuk anda, benar-benar terima kasih, saya anggap itu bentuk perhatian dari anda kepada saya selaku warga FFN yang baru *bow*. Saran anda bagus sekali ^_^ chapter 2 ini untuk anda. At last I can convert my passion into FF

SEE YA LATER!

(maunya namatin sampai habis, tapi kepajangan -_-)

(Sedikit tambahan lagi, untuk GUEST : Saya mengharapkan review yang memuja? BIGNO. Oh ayolah~ seperti anda tahu segalanya tentang saya. Tapi terima kasih deh sudah menaruh 'perhatian' untuk karya saya ini)


End file.
